Aftermath
by MyFandom
Summary: What would happen if Tris never set off the memory serum in time, but never died? See what happens when Tris, Tobias and everyone else get stuck in a position they never want to be in again... (First time doing a fan fiction so hope ya like it :3)
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: What Happened?_

**Cold. **

**Its the first thing that comes to my mind when I wake up.**

**Cold.**

**I sit up from the floor, my back aching from sitting on it for so long. I couldn't figure out where I was when I notice that I was in a glass building. The last memory I had was being shot in the lower back and side before hitting the button that set off the memory serum. I look at my back and notice that where I got shot, I have stitches replaced in its spot. I see some dried blood patches around it that I'm guessing the doctors couldn't clean up. **

**I grown when I see that I'm in Jeanine's/Evelyn's office. I walk towards the window and gasp when I see the city. Well, whats left of it that is. The buildings all around me are torn down. There's nothing left of them. The ones that actually did survive, there was barely anything left of them. The ceilings, of course was torn of and most of the walls were as well. I look around trying to find the exit to the office. Just when I see the exit, I hear an intercom come on. I gap when I hear the voice that speaks.**

"**Will the people in the building please come to the lobby? Thank you."**

**The intercom clicks off like a phone line, then goes silent again. **

**The voice that spoke was David.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: For the people that are seeing this story, all I can say Is two words: Thank you! I'm new to this whole writing thing but I ALWAYS had ideas for fan fiction, but could never find a site to post them on. Finally my friend showed me this website and I instantly put all my ideas together and came up with this! For questions going on with the story, it follows the ending of allegiant. Well, sorta. Its the destruction of the city and the story follows how Tris and her friends (What friends she has left) and tries to figure out how they can replace the city and how it got destroyed. I do not own Divergent. Veronica Roth does. Anyway that's enough rambling for now!**_

_**Chapter 2: I'm here**_

**When I hear the intercom click off, I was shocked. For one reason is that I thought he would be a helpless person without his memory serum. I push the memory back and walk down the stairs to the next level.**

**Relief fills me when I see Tobias looking around trying to find the exit to the next level. I cough to get his attention and when he see's me, a mixture of emotions fills his eyes. Mostly relief, happiness, and what shocks me, sadness. **_Does he not like me anymore? _**I push the idea away. I know him too well that he wouldn't abandon me.**

"**Tris..." he trails off and he starts running towards me and I do as well. I crash into him and I rest my head into his chest. His clothes smell like soap and fresh clean smell. I love it when he smells like this. I feel a tear run down from his chest and look up to see his eyes are bloodshot from crying a lot. I let him stroke my hair and kiss my head. Comforting me like he always does. He doesn't do it, just because. He does it because he loves me and he cares for me. And I know that something happened to make him look like this in front of me.**

**Tobias' P.O.V**

**The last thing I remember before I woke up in the Erudite building was Cara telling me that Tris was dead after David shot her, but she set off the memory serum. Everyone was crying or grieving for her, while I was just still. I couldn't move, couldn't process what was going on and couldn't believe that Tris was dead. I was so still that I never noticed someone walking up behind all of us holding a frying pan. When I did notice, it was too late and I blacked out.**

**I sat up from the floor looking around trying to take in the view from where I was at. I grown from siting on the cold floor for a long time. **_How long was I out?_** I'll have to figure it out later I told myself. Then I hear the intercom come on and I hear David's voice. I want to reach up to the intercom and take it out of the wall so I don't have to hear that devil's voice again. He killed Tris and I can feel the tears coming from my eyes again. I suck them up and start looking for an exit to the next floor. When I hear a cough coming from the set of stairs behind me. I see Tris and I'm filled with mix emotions but all I can do is say "Tris..." Run. Run to her as she does it as well. I can't control myself and let the tears come running down my face and on to Tris' face. I feel so relieved when I hear her beating heart right on my chest. She looks at me when she feels the tears. She starts to cry as well and I start stroking her hair, rocking her back and forth.**

_**Ha ha! Ended it with a cute romantic reunion. What did you guys think? I thought It wasn't that bad. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I was at a swim meet plus it's fathers day so I had to spend some time with my dad. I'm thinking of making another story. Any suggestions? Maybe another Divergent fan fic? Or maybe any warrior cat fans out their? Give me some idea's. Hope your all having a nice father's day and see ya soon!**_

_**~MyFandom :) **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hi people! :D I tried to update this as fast as I can but with swim stepping it up a bit, I haven't had a time to update plus I do have a life outside of this. Yes I know, shocking. Any who, before I go on with the story I would like to say some people that reviewed my story. First off I would like to say a big thank you to **__**dauntlessdivergent46 **__**for being the first person ever to review my story. It really does mean the world to me that someone out their likes my story even when I'm new too it. I would also like to mention **__**bpaulus **__**and **__**TrueDivergentFan **__**for giving me such lovely reviews. Give me any ideas for the story or any other stories cause I haven't really given much thought on where the story goes to once they figure out later about something :3 no spoilers! Any who thank you guys again and here's the story! :D**_

_**Chapter 3: Explanations**_

**Tris' P.O.V**

** After Tobias and I have our moment, which seems like forever, he finally releases me. "I think the others are in the building. We have to find them and get some answers from David." He spits out David's name like venom with hatred thrown into it. I nod and we descend the Erudite building. **

** As we descend each level, we find one of our friends one by one. Once reach the lobby, we have Christina, Shauna, Zeke, Cara, Tobias and I. Once we all reach the lobby, we see the doors, but there's only one problem. The doors are sealed off with iron gates, making us stuck in the building.**

** I yell out in the lobby to David "Alright David! We're all here! What do you want from us?" I get no response and I clench my fists, trying to control my anger. Tobias looks just like he's about to punch someone to get his anger off, so I kiss him on the check to calm and he relaxes a bit when I do that. Well he does until a huge screen pops up behind everyone and we hear his voice.**

** We all turn around slowly as we see a gigantic screen right behind us. We all jump back except Tobias, who has hatred in his eyes. I walk up right next to him and stare into the eyes of David on the screen.**

"**Welcome to the ruins of Chicago! I'm sure you're all familiar with the place." He smiles evilly and I grab Tobias hand holding onto it tight. He gives me a reassuring squeeze. I, like the person I am, speaks first. "Ruins of Chicago? David tells us what's happening and why are we in the main Erudite building?" His smile turns into a frown. He takes a breath between his teeth. "Yeah... about that... Chicago's experiment has made a fail at the end." We all stare at him, shocked. **_I thought I set off the memory serum... _**I turn to Tobias, then everyone else, seeing them all stare at me as if thinking the same thing. I turn to the screen. "I thought I set off the memory serum on you and the other leaders. I thought I saved the city." David smirks then says "Yes, well you didn't. You didn't set off the right code, and didn't detonate the serum. But sadly, I didn't get to kill you either." He narrows his eyes at me, but Tobias steps in. "Good that you didn't. What happened after your 'people' lied to us, saying that Tris was dead and knocked us out?" He had me at dead. **_So David's people lied about me being alive and said I was good as dead. _**I'm not surprised that they would say something like that. David interupts my thoughts. "Why should I tell you. Why not play a little game with it?" He smiles an evil wide smile. I hate that smile so much. I'm about to punch the screen, when Tobias beats me to it. He punches hard into the screen making a crack where he hit and it spreads over the screen, making David's face all cracked. Tobias yells in pain from doing that and I see his knuckles bleeding. **

"**Medical supplies are behind the counter." He makes a smirk and then the screen goes black, and slowly rises into the ceiling, then out of site. I see Christina run over to the counter behind and after seeing a lot of dust fly up from behind, she finally holds up a first-aid kit and runs to me giving me the kit, knowing that I would want to help Tobias. I rush over to him. He's leaning his head against the wall, his other hand clenching his wrist so hard, that his knuckle turned purple. I tell him to sit down and he obeys, in too much pain to object. I put an anti-toxin on it, which makes him grit through his teeth. I then wrap bandages around his knuckles. He lifts his head up and I look into his stormy-blue eyes that I fell for. I cup his face and kiss him passionately, but soft. He kisses back. I wish I could be like this forever. I pull away from him.**

"**You know if you didn't punch that, you wouldn't be in the situation." He smiles. "I needed to. Plus it looked like you were about to do it as well anyway." He smirks and I roll my eyes playfully. I help him get up and look to my friends. I sigh and say "Well, we need to figure out what happened so lets go. As I say it, my friends follow out right behind me and we take in the scenery of the deserted Chicago experiment.**

_** So whatcha think? Sorry I'm planing out the chapters so sorry if it's not as long as your used to. I need an answer to this if you review. Should I do a Divergent High School story? I know it's a topic used a lot but I love reading them and I think I can try and make mine unique. HOPEFULLY. Please tell me. Thank you to the people who review. It does mean the world**_

_**~Ava :3 **_


End file.
